shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld
Underworld is the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. It features online raid-style battles which allow players to team up together with other players to tackle the bosses. The bosses, called the Eternals, are powerful beings that have lived for thousands of years and they started their aim to destroy the world after the Gates of Shadows are opened. Playing Underworld is completely optional. Players can enter it anytime after they defeat Dandy, Lynx's fifth bodyguard. After defeating Titan, Shadow enters Underworld to stop the Eternals from wiping out humanity. Nickname Players can enter the Underworld by tapping the icon on the bottom right of the map. The first time a player enters the Underworld, they will be prompted to enter a nickname. Only Latin letters and numbers can be used, within a 3-10 character frame (no spaces). Once a player confirms their nickname, it cannot be changed. Player's Info Players can check other players' info by clicking on their raid nickname. This will bring up a screen showing all the information of a player. Players can also do this to themselves. The top bar displays the player's username, and the clan they are in (if they join any). If a player manages to stay in the Top 100 Leaderboard until the previous season's end, a banner will appear next to their nickname. Silver banner for 100th-11th places, and gold banner for 10th-1st places. At the left side is the player's character. Their equipped weapons, armor, and helm will be displayed. On the right side is an interface showing the player's general stats. *Best rating per season: Best rating per season since user was created. *Average damage per round: Average damage inflicted by the player in raid fights for the last 10 rounds. *Total raids: Total number of raids played. *Victorius raids: Total number of raids won. *Weakest link: Total number of raids where a player inflicted too little damage and played one fight or less. *First places in raids: Total number of raids where a player took the first place. *In-game presence: The last presence of a player in the game. At the bottom bar, players can tap the gate icon to check the obtained medals, given for being in Top 100. Gameplay Each boss has a shield and the players must destroy it within a given time frame before they can finish the boss. After all the shield is destroyed, players can finish the boss in a final one-on-one battle. If they lose the final fight, they can repeat it until they win. Each raid fight consists of one round, lasting 45 seconds. Players can buy or obtain several items like Charges of Darkness and Potions to aid them tohg deal additional damage or survive longer. There are certain things that make the raid fights differ from other fights: *The level and stats of all equipment (regardless of low or high) does not affect raids. *No perks work in raids, except for Enlightenment. *Any feats done in raids will not be counted towards Achievements. *Underworld bosses are more aggressive than other enemies. *They are immune to the Stun enchantment. Note: You can sometimes lose a raid when other players either don't play or have their internet connections disconnected or the game crashes. All these can result in not enough damage to the bosses. This means sometimes you're leading in first place place and might have even use charges to get there but all is wasted when you lose. So beware! Raid-bosses Underworld The bosses residing in the first floor. Underworld: Tier 2 The bosses residing in Tier 2. Players need to reach a certain Dan before they can challenge any of these bosses. Fights with them carry random rules in each round. Underworld: Tier 3 The bosses residing in Tier 3. Players need to reach a certain Dan before they can challenge any of these bosses. Fights with them carry random rules in each round. In addition to Eternals, there are special raid-bosses encountered in the first floor, available to be fought during the special events of the game (Halloween and Christmas/New Year). Items Daily Quests Daily Quest requires the players to complete an additional task or goal when playing raids. Completing it will reward the players with rating points and some charges or keys. Players can access the Daily Quest tab by tapping the torch icon on top part of the screen. Once a day, players can replace a task by pressing the replace button at the bottom right of the quest tab. Rewards The main goal in playing Underworld is scoring as much rating points as possible in a season, which lasts for 3 days (ends at 02:00 UTC). Player will receive rewards at the end of a season. The rewards depend on the players' score and position at the League leader-board. The rewards are a supply of small and medium charges, raid keys, and a small amount of gems. Players at the 1st-5th places also have a chance to get a random item from the Monk's Set. The Monk items obtained this way will only be enchanted with Tempest Rage (no Simple enchantment). Dan Dan is a level-like system for the Underworld. All players start with Dan 1. By accumulating enough rating points, they will receive a Dan promotion at the end of the season, along with additional rewards. Higher Dan allows players to fight bosses with Dan requirements. Currently, the highest Dan is 9. Clan Players can join a clan or create their own clan in Underworld. Being in clan will give player the advantages to fight bosses together with their clan members. It also provides a better chance to gather players during match-up. Tips *Using other weapons may allow the player to perform better in raids. *Obtaining Ranged Weapon and Magic can increase the player's performance. Ranged weapon is unlocked after defeating Lynx, and Magic is unlocked after defeating Hermit. *Enchantments can increase the player's performance. Players can enchant their equipment with Shadow Orbs that can be won from eclipse mode, or they can use pre-enchanted equipment such as the Monk's set, boss weapons, special event weapons, and gem-purchased equipment. *Charges can help players in dealing damage. *Collecting the Monk's Set will unlock the Mythical enchantment Tempest Rage. Monk's Set and Tempest Rage can increase the player's performance greatly. Chat The players can use chat to communicate with other members of their clan. When in raid, there will be two different tabs for chat. The first tab is to chat with the clan, while the second tab is to chat with the players in that raid. The chat has rules and all players are expected to follow the rules. :Chat Rules :This chat is intended for player communication during raids. By pressing "I AGREE" you vow not to use profanities in the chat, or insult other players. Moreover, you agree not to make any comments disparaging other chat participants on the basis of gender, race, ethnicity, language, background, religion, or affiliation with any social group. You also vow to play fairly and not interfere in the game's programming code. Violation of these rules may result in the game's administration stripping you of the right to communicate in the chat and/or take part in raids. Gallery Raids Nickname.png|Entering nickname. Fatum Raid Lobby.png|The lobby showing the players and the damage they have dealt. Arkhos Raid (7).png|Players needs to cooperate with other players to defeat the boss. Raids Damage.png|Calculating the damage. Raids League.png|League Window. Raids Shop.png|Raid shop. Raids Daily Quests.png|Daily Quests. Raids Search Clan.png|Players can join a clan or create their own clan. Raids Clan.png|Image of a clan in the game. Raids Boss Selection.png|Clan members can gather clan raids. Raids Top 100 Players.png|Top 100 Leaderboard, refreshed in each season. Raids Top 100 Clans.png|Top 100 Leaderboard, refreshed in each season. Raids Season End Message.png|Message at a season's end. Raids Season Chest.png|A chest will be given at season's end. Raids Season Rewards.png|The rewards inside the chest. Story Volcano Dialogue (1).png Volcano Dialogue (2).png Underworld Dialogue (1).png Underworld Dialogue (2).png Underworld Dialogue (3).png Underworld Dialogue (4).png Volcano Dialogue (3).png 20170811 165954.jpg Volcano Dialogue (5).png Underworld Dialogue After Volcano (1).png Underworld Dialogue After Volcano (2).png Megalith Dialogue (1).png 20170810 004033.jpg Megalith Dialogue (3).png Underworld Dialogue After Megalith.png Fungus Dialogue (1).png Fungus raid magic.png Fungus Dialogue (3).png Underworld Dialogue After Fungus (1).png Underworld Dialogue After Fungus (2).png Vortex Dialogue (1).png Vortex Raid (12).png Vortex Dialogue (3).png Underworld Dialogue After Vortex.png Vortex Dialogue (4).png Vortex Dialogue (5).png Fatum Dialogue (1).png Fatum Dialogue (2).png Fatum Dialogue (3).png Fatum Raid (6).png Fatum Dialogue (5).png Fatum Dialogue (6).png Arkhos Dialogue (1).png Arkhos Dialogue (2).png Arkhos Dialogue (3).png Arkhos Raid (15).png Arkhos Dialogue (5).png Hoaxen Dialogue (1).png Hoaxen Dialogue (2).png Hoaxen Dialogue (3).png Hoaxen Dialogue (5).png Trivia *Soon after the launch of the multiplayer mode, the strength of the bosses' shields was decreased. However the damage they dealt was instead increased. *All Eternals in the first and second floor use gem weapons while all Eternals in the third floor use unavailable weapons. *If the first two players in a raid deal exactly the same amount of damage at the end of the raid and if they win, both will get the first place reward. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Acts Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameplay